Ini yang Dinanti
by fatih Azzam
Summary: Ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan oleh Hinata. Naruto melamarnya. Ia sangat bahagia. Namun ia tak sanggup melihat iris hijau itu. Tapi ia harus tegar dengan apa yang dipilih, mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya – … Ini fic dedikated 4-NaruSaku…


**INI YANG ****DINANTI**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto adalah "buatan" Masashi Kishimoto. Fic ini murni ide Saya.

**Summary**: Ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikan oleh Hinata. Naruto melamarnya. Ia sangat bahagia. Namun ia tak sanggup melihat iris hijau itu. Tapi ia harus tegar dengan apa yang dipilih, mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya – …

dedikated 4-NaruSaku…

**Warning: **Ini cerita pertama. Maaf jika ini judul tidak nyambung dengan isi ceritanya, alurnya pasaran, banyak typo yang [mungkin] bertebaran, karya author amatiran…

* * *

><p>.<p>

-F4tih—

.

Hinata sedang merias diri di depan cermin pagi ini di kamarnya. Ia tak menduga, hari yang dinantikannya akan datang secepat ini. Naruto pernah memberi tahunya, bahwa dia akan melamarnya pada waktu yang ditentukan. Dan waktu bergulir tak terasa, seakan tanpa jeda. Memutar kembali ingatannya pada rencana tersebut. Ya, meskipun sebenarnya memang tidak terpaut terlalu jauh. Rencana itu sudah ada sejak mereka kelas 1 SMA. Dan baru kemarin mereka mengadakan kelulusan sekolah, Naruto mendatanginya, mengatakan bahwa ia siap untuk rencana itu besok. Dan itu berarti adalah hari ini.

Ah…

Rupanya ia terlalu banyak mengenang. Jadilah waktu dua jam untuk berias terbuang percuma hanya untuk mengingat hal itu. Ia harus segera bersiap-siap. Teman-temannya yang lain pasti sudah lama menunggu dirinya, untuk menyaksikan hari yang mendebarkan ini, hari yang dinanti oleh banyak orang.

Lalu ia bergegas dengan mengoleskan sedikit make up pada wajahnya, melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin, mengambil tas yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya, yang mana isinya sudah dipersiapkan malam tadi untuk acara ini. Lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar dengan perasaan riang…

-F4tih—

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman kota. Tempat yang disepakati Naruto untuk prosesi lamaran tersebut. Ia terheran sendiri dibuatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang akan direncakan oleh Naruto. Kenapa tidak dilakukan dirumahnya saja, dan mengundang orang seperlunya. Kenapa harus ditempat yang penuh dengan keramaian. Bukankah Naruto tahu bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang pemalu sangat.

Tapi semua pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan cengiran khas darinya. Dia bilang bahwa dia akan memberikan kejutan untuknya. Ia gugup memikirkan hal itu. Sungguh beberapa kali ia jadi berpikir, kejutan apa yang akan diberikan oleh pujaan hatinya itu.

-F4tih—

Ia telah sampai di tempat yang dituju. Niatnya ingin berjalan sedikit untuk berkeliling menikmati suasana pagi di taman kota, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat teman-teman sekelasnya. Salah satu dari mereka menyerukan namanya…

"Hinata" seru sahabatnya yang memiliki rambut pirang diikat ponytail, Ino. Melambaikan tangan, isyarat yang dia pahami untuk mendekat.

Hinata kemudian menghampiri mereka dengan diiringi senyuman.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ino.

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik." Senang hati Hinata dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Celoteh Kiba. Membuat hati Hinata yang mendengar pujian yang ditujukan padanya berbunga-bunga. Pipinya merona.

"Terima kasih Kiba-kun." Jawab Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang direncanakan oleh juara sekolah kita itu? Mengundang kita keacaranya tepat sehari setelah wisuda." Tanya Kiba pada Hinata. Pertanyaan yang sama yang ia ajukan pada setiap temannya yang hadir. Hinata yang yang mendengar hal itu, pipinya langsung tambah merona dari yang tadi. Malu jika memberitahukan tentang hal yang memang disembunyikan sang empunya acara dari teman-temannya ini. Malu memikirkannya. Dia hanya diam. Memikirkan hal ini membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Kiba yang melihat hal itu, yang pada dasarnya memang bukan orang yang peka, mengartikan bahwa sikap Hinata berarti dia memang tidak tahu. Mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Ino yang melihat hal itu merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Menarik tangan teman yang lain, TenTen, dan membawa Hinata untuk menjaga jarak dari keramaian.

Setelah jauh, mereka mulai mengintrogasi Hinata.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" tanya Ino. Tenten hanya diam mendengarkan.

Hinata yang pada dasarnya seorang yang pemalu, hanya bisa menunduk. Tak tau harus menjawab apa. Ia bingung.

"Hinata, jawab aku. Apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang acara ini?" tanya Ino lagi pada sahabat sejak kecilnya itu. Rasa penasaran menjalar dalam hatinya. Begitu juga dengan Tenten. Mereka memang sengaja menarik Hinata jauh dari yang lain karena mereka tahu dia orang yang sangat pemalu.

"Aku... Mmmm... Sebenarnya... Itu... " jawab Hinata masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia gugup.

Disaat seperti itu, kegiatan mereka terinterupsi dengan kehadiran sosok sahabat mereka yang berambut pink sebahu, Haruno Sakura.

"Hai Ino-pig, Tenten, Hinata" sapanya pada mereka.

Terkecuali Hinata, mereka semua menyapa balik.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Sakura pada mereka.

"Baik." Balas Ino dan Tenten serempak. Dan mereka pun terlarut dengan obrolan mereka sendiri.

Hinata hanya terdiam. Ia baru ingat sahabat nya yang satu ini. Sakura adalah satu dari sedikit murid yang berteman baik dengannya selain Ino dan Tenten. Apakah dia sudah mengetahui tentang acara ini? Jika belum, bagaimana kalau dia sampai mengetahuinya? Apa reaksi yang terjadi pada sosok yang juga ia ketahui menaruh hati pada Naruto itu, sama seperti dirinya?

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan dadanya sesak. Tak sanggup lagi melihat sang surai merah muda.

Ia tak bisa melihat matanya yang penuh ceria, tergantikan oleh rintihan ketika mendengar hal ini. Ia tak kuat menahan beban ini. Ia tak tega menyakiti perasaan temannya ini.

Terlebih lagi, ingatanya berputar dan terlintas satu hal. Naruto adalah sahabat baik Sakura sejak kecil, jauh sebelum dirinya mengenal Naruto. Ia mulai mengenal Naruto ketika SMP, sama seperti temannya yang lain yang hadir ditempat ini. Bukanlah hal yang mustahil kalau Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama pada sakura.

Ditengah kemelut yang melandanya, datang seseorang yang paling ditunggu kehadirannya.

Naruto.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut kuning keemasan dan tanda lahir kumis yang khas dipipinya. Si bocah berisik diangkatan mereka, yang selalu tersenyum lebar pada siapa saja, yang selalu menjadi juara di kelasnya bahkan semenjak di bangku sekolah dasar, dan juga penyandang berbagai prestasi luar biasa di sekolah. Bersama dengan sahabat terbaiknya, yang dia juga anggap sebagai rival abadinya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menyapa mereka. Dan yang lain membalas sapaannya, dan segera berkumpul mendekatinya. Setelah itu, membawa mereka pada obrolan ringan dan dilanjutkan dengan sarapan pagi yang telah disiapkan sebelumnya.

-F4tih—

Setelah selesai dengan semua hal di atas, mereka mengobrol sedikit tentang masa-masa indah disekolah. Satu-persatu dari mereka mulai menceritakan hal-hal yang mereka anggap sebagai sesuatu yang tak terlupakan. Diselingi tawa bahagia, dan juga ejekan yang kerap terlontar ketika mengenang tingkah konyol dari beberapa orang.

Hinata gelisah. Sejak tadi dirinya hanya memikirkan tentang apa yang memenuhi otaknya. Ia takut, tentang keputusan apa yang harus di ambil. Dan tibalah saat-saat yang mendebarkan, yang kenapa saat sebelumnya ia nantikan ini, berubah menjadi hal yang paling ingin dihidari.

"Semuanya… Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan." Ucap Sasuke. Dan perhatian semua orang teralih padanya.

"Hari ini, adalah hari yang sangat cerah. Hari bahagia yang digelar sehari setelah kita merayakan acara wisuda. Selamat atas kelulusan kita semua." suara Sasuke yang lantang menggema di tempat tersebut, yang kemudian disertai dengan tepuk riuh dari semua yang ada di taman.

"Pagi ini adalah pagi yang special untuk kita semua. Dan kita semua akan jadi saksi sejarahnya. Karna pagi hari ini adalah waktu dimana salah satu dari kita akan meminang satu teman kita yang lain, tepat sehari setelah kelulusan." Ucapan Sasuke membuat semua orang yang hadir terperangah. Tidak menyangka, bahwa mereka hadir pada acara yang mengejutkan ini. Entah kenapa, secara tiba-tiba, taman tersebut menjadi sangat ramai. Semua orang yang ada disekitar sana ikut berkumpul demi mendengarkan apa yang ingin disampaikan selanjutnya. Yang tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, semua orang yang hadir disana adalah para tamu undangan. Dan taman itupun sudah disewa untuk acara spesial selama satu hari.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Lanjut Sasuke. Seketika semuanya terkesiap. Orang yang baru saja disebutkan namanya, orang yang mengundang mereka semua ke acara ini, ternyata melakukan hal diluar dugaan. Ia sering berbuat konyol di sekolah. Dan menurut mereka, hal ini adalah yang paling konyol yang pernah dilakukannya…

Naruto yang duduk disamping Hinata pun berdiri didepannya.

"Aku menyukai mu sejak pertama kita bertemu." Hinata diam mematung ketika melihat sorot kaku yang terpancar dari mata Sakura yang duduk di meja seberang. Seakan ingin menghentikan kejadian ini, tapi dia tak bisa. Dan dia tidak sempat mendengarkan kata-kata indah yang diucapkan Naruto setelahnya. Ia hanya memikirkan perasaan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku." Hingga ketika pertanyaan itu terdengar, berhasil membuyarkan Hinata dari lamunannnya. Beberapa saat keheningan melanda. Semuanya terdiam, menanti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Sampai…

.

Sakura berlari mendekati Naruto. Menerjangnya. Memeluknya dengan erat. Menangis dengan keras di pundaknya, seakan tak rela untuk melepas Naruto. Semua orang terheran di buatnya. Tapi berbeda dengan Hinata. Ia tak sanggup melihat hal ini lebih jauh. Melihat mata hijau yang berair itu, ia tak tahan. Ia tak bisa memisahkan mereka.

Hingga pada akhirnya, ia sudah mengambil keputusan bulat. Ia harus mendapatkan apa yang jadi miliknya. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya didada, dan mulutnya yang bergetar pun berucap dengan kemantapan hati:

.

.

.

"Selamat... "

.

-F4tih—

Naruto berdiri dihadapan Hinata. Membelakanginya. Direksinya terarah pada gadis merah muda yang dicintainya. Sakura berlari dan menerjang Naruto. Menangis bahagia. Mengangguk pelan. Mererima apa yang Naruto tawarkan padanya.

Naruto akhirnya melamar'nya'.

Melamar Sakura.

Hinata tak sanggup melihat mata Sakura yang menangis bahagia. Tapi melihat orang yang dicintainya bahagia, ia ikut bahagia. Ia tahu. Ikatan yang terjalin antara keduanya. Antara cinta dan kasih sayang yang ada diantara mereka begitu kuat.

Hinata selalu mendapatkan apa yang menjadi miliknya. Dan ia sadar. Naruto bukanlah miliknya. Sejak awal. Tapi dia senang dengan akhir yang bahagia. Dan disaat tetes air matanya jatuh yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya, sesorang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Berusaha untuk menguatkannya. Ketika mendongak, ia melihat wajah itu tersenyum.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata balas menggenggam tangan kekar itu. Lalu tersenyum dengan malu. Memulai lembaran baru, mungkin? Entahlah, tapi Hinata akan berusaha mencobanya.

Dan semuanya pun bersorak riuh untuh merayakan hari jadi dua insan paling bahagia di sana sepanjang hari itu.

**END**

* * *

><p>Sekian dulu [update] Fic pertama saya ini. Maaf kalo memang membosankan. Dan lagi, alurnya sangat datar. Kisah antara dua orang yang dilihat dari sudut pandang orang ketiga yang terlalu mencolok. Sudah berapa fic menceritakan hal ini?<p>

Saya sangat menyukai film Naruto. NaruSaku adalah pairing pertama yang saya sukai sejak awal. Tapi ending yang sekarang pun menurut saya, yaah tidak terlalu buruk lah, karna memang MK bukanlah penulis pertama yang melakukan hal ini (padahal, hati ini nyesek 2 hari 3 malem pas tau endingnya kaya gitu). Pengennyasih, nunggu adegan CPR NaruSaku di animenya, trus gak niat lagi nonton kelanjutannya.

Saya akan berusaha di lain waktu, membuat sequel dari cerita anime/manga Naruto. Mungkin bisa saya ubah dengan ending NaruSaku, ataupun pairing tetap seperti canon tapi dengan nuansa NaruSaku.

Saya harap saran dan masukan dari para author yang berpengalaman. Kritik yang membangun pun tak apa...

Terima Kasih dan sampai jumpa di fanfic yang lainnya…

-F4tih—


End file.
